


До чего дошел прогресс

by Raznoglazaya



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), Приключения Электроника (книга)
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Холодная война и гонка вооружений внезапно вышли на новый виток: состязание в совершенстве роботов-разведчиков.Осторожно, неточное использование цитат обоих канонов!





	До чего дошел прогресс

Дело точно было в разнице напряжений в электросети.

Илья понял это, как только тело, получившее перезаряд, рванулось с места без команды в первый раз. Пришлось израсходовать часть лишней энергии, бегая по каким-то дворам, к счастью, пустынным. После забега, достойного не то чемпиона мира, не то наскипидаренного гепарда, сделалось легче, искусственные мышцы снова стали слушаться, так что у Ильи появился шанс не провалить задание.

Следующий приступ активности из-за перезаряда пришелся как нельзя более вовремя: Илья как раз упустил машину с целью и конкурентом. Подстегнутые током мышцы снова затребовали бега, и Илья не стал себя сдерживать — рванулся за «Вартбургом», сокращая разрыв.

Уже держась обеими руками за бампер, Илья не столько услышал, сколько прочел по губам американского конкурента: «Мне почему-то кажется, что это будет неправильно». Электронные схемы принялись обрабатывать полученную информацию, достраивать недостающие фразы, анализировать...

— Он пытается остановить машину?

— И ему это удается. Почему ты не стреляешь?

— Мне почему-то кажется, что это будет неправильно.

Илья попытался упереться подошвами в асфальт, крепче взялся за бампер, снова встретился взглядом с американцем, отделенным от него стеклом...

Показалось — или у того в глазах так же, как у него самого, приоткрывались диафрагмы, реагируя на изменения освещения?..

Когда бампер не выдержал и оторвался, Илья только и смог, что швырнуть его вслед удаляющейся машине. Он снова не успевал, перезаряд отступал, больше не давая ему преимуществ, пусть и непрошеных, а теперь ко всем странностям задания добавился еще и вопрос без ответа.

Илья, конечно, не сдался. Он преследовал цель и ее нахального похитителя столько, сколько мог, даже вырубил ради этого нескольких полицейских, совершил, фактически, налет на квартиру скромной немки — и все равно остался до утра торчать на минном поле между двух шестиметровых стен, вынужденно неподвижный.

Конечно, он мог бы просто уйти, и даже мина, попадись таковая ему на пути, не смогла бы серьезно повредить Илье — синтетическая кожа обгорела бы, да и только. Но выдавать себя ему было нельзя, это товарищ Олег и целая команда кибернетиков вколотили ему в схемы железно.

Он не должен был показываться непосвященным в любом виде, кроме человеческого. Он не должен был говорить кому бы то ни было о своей сложной электронно-механической природе. Он не должен был задаваться вопросами о том, почему его многочисленные таланты используются только для тайных операций разведки...

Впрочем, с последним пунктом были проблемы. И чем дальше, тем их было больше.

***

— Это был не человек, — авторитетно заявил Наполеон своему куратору той же ночью. — Он такой же, как я.

— Не городи ерунды, — поморщился Эдриан. — Ты уникален.

— Он бежал за машиной и догнал ее. И оторвал у нее бампер и крышку багажника, — Наполеон стоял на своем. — Это не человек.

— Наполеон, — снисходительно и устало начал Эдриан. — Ты ведь умное создание, самообучающееся, значит, знаешь, каково отношение к кибернетике в Союзе в наши дни.

— «Кибернетика — реакционная лженаука», — немедленно отрапортовал Наполеон. — И что? Ею все равно занимаются, даже книгу Винера перевели и издали... она, конечно, безнадежно устарела, но начало хорошее.

— Иногда мне кажется, — проговорил Эдриан, старательно сдерживая гнев, все равно проступавший на его испещренном оспинами лице, — что, создай тебя бог, ты бы и его работу принялся критиковать.

— Наверняка, — Наполеон пожал плечами. — Мне постоянно приходится глотать секретные документы, предметы искусства и прочие нужные вещи. У меня много вопросов к конструктору.

— А у меня — к программистам! Уверен, если у Союза и есть шпион, подобный тебе, он тихий и послушный, им управляет простейшая программа «если — то», а не вот этот вот чертов эвристический алгоритм!

— Вы сами сказали: я уникален, — довольно подытожил Наполеон. — Как бы то ни было, ваша цель сидит на кухне и фыркает над моим ризотто. Откуда мне было знать, как должна пахнуть еда? Я и запахов-то не чувствую...

Эдриан скрипнул зубами. Наполеон действительно был уникален — а еще невыносим, нахален и вороват. Кибернетики сперва не поверили отчетам, из которых следовало, что уникальный робот, денно и нощно служащий благу государства, таскает из-под носа у этого самого государства ценности. Потом поверили, но было поздно: самообучающийся образец ложной очаровательности (СОЛО) благополучно самообучился и отказался отдавать украденное и показывать, где вся его добыча хранится. Эдриану предложили было обнулить настройки прохвоста, но он решительно отказался: кроме воровства, Наполеон усвоил множество полезных навыков, которые перевешивали в глазах руководства ЦРУ накопившиеся отклонения.

Пока перевешивали.

— Не думай, что, если ты доставил ее сюда, задание выполнено, — заявил Эдриан после паузы. — Ты должен был сделать все тихо, а вместо этого ты поставил на уши весь Восточный Берлин — и наших противников, разумеется.

— Ну, если вы снова захотите отправить меня воровать среднего размера девушек, сделайте мне съемную челюсть и желудок побольше, — весьма натурально фыркнул Наполеон. — Я буду просто глотать их и провозить в себе, как наркотики...

— Или как подлинники Рембрандта? — Эдриан прищурился.

— Я не знаю, о чем вы говорите, — Наполеон прикрыл диафрагмы зрачков, отчего его глаза сделались еще синее и невиннее. — В любом случае, если вы считаете, что человек справился бы лучше, в следующий раз и отправляйте человека.

Тут крыть было нечем. Ни один агент не умел так хорошо просчитывать маршруты, варианты событий и даже реакции собеседников, как Соло.

***

 

— Илья, не убивай своего нового партнера в первый же день, — спокойно велел товарищ Олег, и Илье прошлось разжать хватку.

Пожалуй, ему было жаль это делать. Недавний перезаряд все еще сказывался: Илья то замирал, то принимался крушить мебель, а тут вдруг перед его глазами появился недавно обошедший его конкурент...

— Что он имеет в виду? — спросил Соло, и у Ильи, услышавшего английскую речь, замелькал в поле зрения подстрочный перевод.

— Он велел своему парню не убивать его нового партнера в первый же день, — отозвался незнакомый Илье тип, которого он по совокупности факторов счел Эдрианом Сандерсом.

— Я знаю, что он сказал, но что он имел в виду? — знакомый только по материалам личного дела конкурент поглядывал на Илью с опаской.

— Если вы закончили протирать друг другом общественный туалет, мы хотели бы перейти к объяснениям, — акцент товарища Олега каким-то странным образом делал его недовольство очевиднее. Илья немедленно поднялся и замер, готовый слушать. Основным языком общения явно должен был быть английский, так что Илья заранее переключился на него.

Конкурент — и потенциальный напарник — тоже выпрямился и на Илью подчеркнуто не смотрел; отвернулся, глядя строго на своего куратора и давая Илье возможность рассмотреть квадратную челюсть, упрямый профиль и непокорный завиток темных волос на лбу. Глаза его, как Илья помнил, были синими.

«Убийственное сочетание ума, красоты и честолюбия», — припомнил он нужную цитату из характеристики Соло.

Пожалуй, с ним нужно было держать ухо востро. Особенно если он действительно был сродни самому Илье.

После краткой вводной кураторы удалились, явно намереваясь обсудить свои кураторские дела, а Илья с Наполеоном остались в пустом кафе на набережной — знакомиться.

Или продолжать выяснять друг про друга тайное.

Или просто испытывать друг друга на прочность.

В любом случае, они все попробовали, обнаружив друг перед другом доскональное знание чужих легенд, готовность играть грязно и бить по больному.

Илья думал, что не сможет достаточно убедительно рассердиться, но тут последний импульс перезаряда потребовал действий, так что Илья почти с удовольствием оторвал от бетонной плиты привинченный к ней стол, перевернул его и удалился с видом оскорбленного достоинства.

Конечно, он не видел, как Наполеон смотрел ему в спину — не зло, не расстроено, не напуганно, а с каким-то тайным удовлетворением и радостью.

Им нужно было спасать мир от ядерной угрозы.

Снова.

Для разнообразия, в паре.

Или не совсем в паре: девушка, из-за которой пути Ильи и Наполеона пересеклись, тоже должна была внести свою лепту.

***

Вывезенной из Восточного Берлина Габи было тяжело — и даже не потому, что ради дела ей приходилось изображать невесту симпатичного, но жутковатого русского, чей спринт за «Вартбургом» обещал никогда не сгладиться в памяти. И не потому, что организовавший ей побег обходительно-нагловатый американец норовил сцепиться с только что обретенным напарником по любому вопросу, от моды до акцента, а постоянные перепалки никак не способствовали установлению спокойной и доверительной атмосферы в команде.

У Габи было свое задание, спрятанное внутри их общего, как «жучок» внутри поддельной черной жемчужины в кольце...

— Милая Габи, — она сразу поняла, что разговор будет серьезный: Уэйверли не улыбался, а раньше он всегда улыбался, формально и неискренне, но все же. — То, что я вам сейчас скажу, будет трудно принять, но, надеюсь, вы справитесь. Нам нужны далеко не только ваши семейные связи с учеными и нацистскими преступниками, но и ваши познания и навыки механика.

Габи тогда осторожно кивнула. Про машины говорить было проще, чем про давным-давно не виденного отца или дядю.

— Видите ли, ходят слухи, — Уэйверли чуть пожал плечами — странный был жест, будто британский разведчик хотел извиниться за то, что говорит какую-то чушь, — что наши друзья из Штатов и Союза совершенно независимо друг от друга достигли значительных успехов в робототехнике. Будто бы, — и снова этот жест, — на КГБ и ЦРУ, помимо обычных спецагентов, теперь работают...

— Роботы? — Габи недоверчиво уставилась на куратора.

— Да. Это звучит невероятно, но... Постарайтесь сработаться с Наполеоном и Ильей — и выяснить незаметно, насколько слухи правдивы.

— Вы хотите сказать, — Габи помолчала, переваривая информацию, — что эти двое — не люди? Ладно, в то, что Илья не человек, я еще могу поверить, но Наполеон?..

— Но ведь суть как раз в том, чтобы не выдавать никому своего механического происхождения. Хороши бы они были в качестве агентов, если бы за километр было видно, что они — машины, — Уэйверли наконец улыбнулся. — Я не утверждаю, что эти слухи — что-то большее, чем слухи. Может быть, эти перспективные молодые люди действительно просто отлично подготовленные специалисты. Но у вас есть возможность проверить все самой. Постарайтесь не упустить ее, хорошо?

Габи, разумеется, пришлось согласиться. Она никогда не путала вежливые просьбы Уэйверли с настоящими просьбами: это были приказы, и им необходимо было следовать.

Итак, она, возможно, работает с роботами. Как, черт подери, ей придется подтвердить или опровергнуть странные фантастические слухи? Не подступаться же к парням по ночам с отверткой и разводным ключом...

Габи решила составить список возможных отличий электронных агентов от живых и проверить все по списку.

Первым и самым очевидным отличием был способ питания. Роботы не должны есть и пить — особенно пить, жидкости и электронная начинка были плохо совместимы.

Сперва Габи просто наблюдала. Илья не ел, по крайней мере, в ее присутствии. Наполеон ни в чем себе не отказывал, и даже бутылку шампанского, вроде бы, употребил на двоих с милой девушкой-администратором. И саму девушку, кажется, тоже — это озадачило Габи.

Могут ли электронные люди заниматься сексом с настоящими? И если да, то как они должны быть для этого устроены?.. Но не пойдешь же спрашивать у участников процесса о таких личных подробностях.

Габи попыталась уговорить Илью выпить с ней. В качестве тестового напитка она, поколебавшись, избрала водку: если вдруг Илья все-таки робот и будет стараться этого не выдать, меньше шансов, что какие-нибудь контакты окислятся.

Илья пить отказался. И веселиться тоже. Он торчал над своими шахматами и просчитывал игру за черных и белых разом с такой серьезностью, словно от нее зависели судьбы мира.

Габи мысленно скривилась, представив себе, как ей будет плохо наутро, но приговорила свою порцию водки и потащила Илью танцевать.

Это был вполне подходящий повод немного его ощупать и сравнить с людьми.

Что ж, если кожа Ильи и была синтетической, на ощупь этого было не определить. Габи вдруг подумала, что русские инженеры могли бы оказаться достаточно безумны, чтобы запихнуть электронную начинку в кожу некогда живого человека, ужаснулась и тут же решила больше никогда об этом не думать. Все-таки она плохо переносила спиртное: оно настраивало ее на мрачный и несколько параноидальный лад.

Что было совсем не таким, как у человека, так это масса. Илья, конечно, был крупным, особенно по сравнению с ней, но его конечности, к примеру, не должны были быть такими тяжелыми: она едва могла удержать его руку в своей на весу.

С этим этого надо было разобраться, и Габи, мысленно перекрестившись, принялась бесить «жениха», нарываясь на драку. Илья сохранял невозмутимость и драться решительно отказывался — это успокаивало, но не давало никакой новой информации, так что Габи пришлось разогнаться и сбить его с ног, провоцируя потасовку.

Он был ужасно тяжелым и твердым. И упал, казалось, не потому, что она сбила его с ног, а потому, что должен был упасть и вовремя это понял.

«Не пьет, не улыбается, не раздражается, весит килограммов двести... Кажется, хотя бы половина слухов правдива», — подумала Габи, а потом номер отеля, приведенный в беспорядок, закружился у нее в глазах, вспыхнул и погас.

Чертова водка.

***

Наполеон и раньше не сомневался в том, что Илья — его породы, а после неожиданного совместного похода за тайнами Винчигуэрра убедился в этом окончательно.

Русский был сильный, быстрый, пуленепробиваемый — и абсолютно, совершенно не умел плавать.

Наполеон едва выволок его на сушу, попутно придя к тому же выводу, что и Габи: двести, если не больше, килограммов веса — это явно не то, что можно списать на широкую кость. Скорее, дело могло быть в металлическом скелете, искусственных мышцах, более плотных, чем настоящие, и защитном слое металла под кожей. По всему выходило, что в Илью можно было из дробовика в упор стрелять и не добиться никакого эффекта, но была у этой сверхпрочности и сверхзащищенности и обратная сторона: держаться на воде русский не мог.

Наполеон с тревогой понаблюдал за тем, как Илья выплевывает воду, забеспокоился насчет окисления и сбоев, но с виду все было в порядке: напарничек быстро пришел в себя и даже выцелил метким глазом мотороллер, на котором можно было поскорее добраться до отеля. Мотороллер, конечно, не способен угнаться за нормальным автомобилем, но все-таки пошустрее пешехода.

К отелю они приехали вовремя: почуявшая неладное (или, скорее, получившая нужный звонок) Виктория Винчигуэрра, прекрасная и потенциально смертоносная, решила навестить нового знакомого, так впечатлившего ее ранее ловкостью рук, и проверить, не он ли применил эту ловкость к ее замечательному швейцарскому сейфу. Наполеон немедленно прекратил тревожиться за Илью и сосредоточился на поддержании легенды — пулей взлетел по боковой лестнице на нужный этаж, содрал с себя мокрую одежду, почти впрыгнул в пижаму и халат и сунул в зубы щетку. Ничего лучше, чтобы объяснить, почему он не отвечал на звонки и стук, а еще был мокрый, в голову не пришло.

Виктории, впрочем, такая ситуация подозрительной не показалась. Наполеон практически видел, как готовность убить уходит из женских глаз, вытесняемая совсем другой готовностью.

«Ладно, выживание требует жертв», — решил Соло, позволил увлечь себя в постель и приложил все усилия к тому, чтобы внезапная как инфаркт чужая жена осталась довольна и хоть на время оставила их всех в покое.

Илья же вломился в номер и кинулся под кровать, вытаскивать какой-то здоровенный чемодан, полный, как оказалось, следящей и прослушивающей аппаратуры. Габи, вытянув шею, с интересом рассматривала со своего места лампочки, переключатели и верньеры, вытянув шею. Илья быстро все настроил, и в их с Габи номере немедленно раздались звуки из номера Соло. Очень недвусмысленные и понятные.

Габи только фыркнула, а про себя снова задумалась, как приспособить робота к постельным утехам. Ей все больше казалось, что Соло обычный человек... ну ладно, не обычный, но все-таки человек.

Илье так не казалось. Он вспоминал, как Наполеон вскрывал сейф, прокручивал эту сцену в голове снова и снова. У американца точно были камеры в глазах. И, похоже, видели они в нескольких диапазонах. И все инструменты для взлома — серьезного размера сверток — он где-то носил, но где, если руки у него были свободны, а прятать что-то увесистое и брякающее в карманах одежды он бы точно не стал, боясь выдать себя?..

«Скорее всего, у Соло есть скрытые полости, в которых он может носить инструменты, требуемые по заданию вещи... или краденое», — решил Илья. — «Вопрос в том, зачем он вообще крадет».

Это действительно не давало Илье покоя. Если Наполеон робот, ему не нужны материальные блага, ему нужна цель. Защита интересов страны — вполне себе цель, и ворованные произведения искусства в нее не вписываются.

Единственное, что пришло на ум Илье и могло хоть как-то объяснить эту странность: у Наполеона было больше одной цели.

Илья позавидовал бы ему, если бы умел.

Наутро Соло, довольный и улыбающийся во все сорок белоснежных зубов, просочился в номер к Илье и Габи. Он несколько тревожился за напарника и хотел проверить, не повлияло ли вчерашнее утопление на его функционирование.

Илья тоже хотел удостовериться, что с Наполеоном все в порядке: после ухода Виктории из номера Соло не доносилось ни звука почти два часа. Илья собрался было плюнуть на конспирацию, подняться и проверить, как там Наполеон, но аппаратура наконец донесла до него невнятное ругательство и шаги, так что Илья не стал лезть.

— Доброе утро, Угроза. Пришел в себя после приключений?

— Да. Вполне. А ты?

— Думаю, ты в курсе и все слышал сам, — Наполеон скосил глаза на Габи, но та напустила на себя совершенно непроницаемый вид, так что понять, смущена ли она, было невозможно.

— Слышал. А потом не слышал. А потом снова слышал. Ты что же, два часа провел в отключке после ухода этой... дамы?

— Ну да, — Наполеон серьезно кивнул. — Дама была полна энтузиазма, а я здорово устал, вытаскивая тебя из воды и бегая по лестницам. Выложился на полную и отключился. Кстати, пожалуйста.

Слово «отключился» Илью насторожило, но не слишком: люди тоже так говорили.

— Спасибо. Не хочется этого признавать, но ты правда меня спас.

— Без проблем. Хотя спецагент, не умеющий плавать — это знатный прокол вашей организации.

Илья поджал губы.

— У всех свои слабые места. Ты вот драться толком не умеешь.

— Это потому, что мне обычно не приходится драться, — Наполеон показался уязвленным таким замечанием. — И вообще, это ты при знакомстве накидываешься на людей и начинаешь их душить, а обычные люди так не поступают.

Ну вот, опять странноватое выражение. «Обычные люди». На котором из слов был акцент?

— Это вышло... случайно. Почти. Наверное, я должен извиниться.

— Да уж пожалуйста, — Соло фыркнул и потер шею — обычную, безо всяких следов удушения. — У тебя хватка как у медведя. И вес тоже.

— Неправда, это ты слишком легкий.

— Я нормальный!

Габи слушала, как они препираются, и внимательно вглядывалась в обоих. Сейчас ей как раз Илья казался больше похожим на человека, а вот Наполеон... Он был какой-то слишком гладкий, довольный и причесанный для типа, который попал в перестрелку, выпрыгнул в окно, упал плашмя на пирс, нырнул за напарником на грузовике и потом еще выдержал раунд секса на выживание. Это было... неестественно.

С другой стороны, Илья только сейчас походил на усталого человека, а ночью он вел себя подозрительно и не по-людски: прослушав номер Наполеона и кратко отчитавшись Габи об их приключениях, замолк, а после достал из-под кровати чемодан поменьше и надолго заперся с ним в ванной, где чем-то шуршал, постукивал и звенел и шипел. На звуки, обычно издаваемые людьми в ванной, это было непохоже — скорее, подобное можно было услышать в спокойный день в мастерской. Запах плавленой канифоли, оставшийся в ванной после ухода Ильи, тоже намекал на починку, а не на гигиенические процедуры.

«Все-таки от купания что-то окислилось, и ему пришлось это перепаивать», — решила Габи и немедленно восхитилась Ильей... и посочувствовала ему. Для робота чинить самого себя, должно быть, все равно, что для человека делать самому себе операцию. Ей бы не хотелось получить подобный опыт.

Напарники, наверное, рады были бы и дальше препираться вместо того, чтобы перейти к следующему пункту плана спасения мира от ядерной боеголовки, из-за какой-то насмешки судьбы оказавшейся в наманикюренных пальчиках Виктории Винчигуэрра, но как-то быстро выдохлись. Ночная вылазка действительно превратила их в команду, и теперь им было уже не так весело перебрасываться колкостями и плохо завуалированными оскорблениями, что ли?..

— У тебя что-то с глазом, — заявил Илья вместо очередного «сам такой».

Наполеон тут же прикрыл левый глаз ладонью, сообразил, что сперва надо было удивиться и спросить, с которым, и досадливо поморщился.

— Вчера что-то в воде попало. Пройдет.

— Ага. Заклинившая диафрагма сама внезапно починится, — закивал Илья, будто бы соглашаясь.

Габи обратилась в слух и зрение. Она заранее знала, что парни могут оказаться роботами. Были ли такие сведения у них самих?..

Судя по тому, как Наполеон замер, глядя на Илью одним глазом, очень синим и очень холодным, не было.

— Карты на стол, Ковбой. Нам еще работать вместе, а количество непонятного и странного уже перешло всякие границы.

— Ладно... Угроза, — Соло убрал руку, и тут уже даже Габи смогла заметить неполадку: левый глаз казался почти полностью черным и неживым. Черт. А вдруг Соло вчера не погасил свет вовремя, и Виктория тоже это увидела?.. — Но ты первый. Ты завел этот разговор.

Илья помолчал, кивнул и сел в кресло, удерживая и Наполеона, и Габи в поле зрения.

— Я думаю, что ты робот. Очень странный, но робот.

— И ты так думаешь потому, что?..

— Кроме твоего глаза? Потому, что я сам такой, — Илья будто снова в холодную воду прыгнул и приготовился тонуть. Он не должен был никому говорить... поздно. Он уже сказал.

— Я знала! Какой русский откажется после тяжелого дня от водки! — воскликнула Габи, не удержавшись.

— Это национальный стереотип. Обидный, — заметил Илья. — Так что, Наполеон, я прав?

— Да, — Соло тоже сел, на вид такой же расслабленный и довольный, как раньше, но теперь Габи точно знала, что это маска, внешнее. — Что ж, приятно познакомиться с заокеанским собратом. Хорошая легенда, кстати, и ты отлично в ней держишься.

— Твоя тоже ничего. Хотя та часть, в которой говорится, как тебя все-таки поймали и посадили, несколько неправдоподобная. Я видел тебя в деле — никто бы тебя не поймал.

— Критиковать легко, — Наполеон фыркнул. — Тебе вон фамилию дурацкую сочинили...

— ...сказал тип по фамилии Соло.

— А у меня это и не фамилия вовсе. Это маркировка. Самообучающийся образец ложной очаровательности — СОЛО, — объяснил Наполеон. — Зато имя я себе выбрал сам, скромное и со вкусом. А ты?

— Я не выбирал, — Илья пожал плечами. — У меня вообще имени толком нет. Та же маркировка — Эл1Я.

— Ну, «один» — это явно серийный номер. Надеюсь, твоих братьев и сестер пока немного... — принялся рассуждать Наполеон. — «Эл» — это что-то, имеющее отношение к электронике. А «Я»?

— Якутск, — ответил Илья. — Там находится НИИ, который занимался разработкой.

— В жизни бы не догадался... Нет, ты прав, «Илья» звучит куда лучше.

— Парни, вам правда кажется, что имена — это самое важное сейчас? Черт, в этой комнате сидят два робота! И им больше не о чем поговорить? — Габи не знала, радоваться ей или бояться, так что на всякий случай разозлилась.

— Нет, почему же... — Илья окинул ее задумчивым взглядом. — Можем поговорить о приказах.

— Подозреваю, у нас они примерно одинаковые, — фыркнул Наполеон. — Помогать напарнику столько, сколько будет нужно, а в критический момент увести у него из-под носа диск с записями, касающимися ядерного оружия Винчигуэрра... и убить, если потребуется. Без обид, но с первой частью я справлюсь гарантированно лучше.

— А я — со второй, — спокойно заметил Илья. — Ты все-таки легкий. И довольно хрупкий, раз уж падение в воду повредило тебе камеру.

— Ну, мне-то только камеру, а вот за твою начинку я сильно беспокоюсь, — Наполеон покачал головой. — Мои дорожки в платах как бы... заламинированы. А ты, кажется, собран по старинке и можешь окислиться.

Илья промолчал, и за него ответила Габи:

— Он вчера все перепаял.

— О, приятно слышать. Я вот не могу сам починить глаз.

— Я могу, — Габи пожала плечами. — Это, конечно, работа потоньше, чем с автомобилями, но я правда справлюсь.

— У меня есть инструменты подходящего размера, — добавил Илья.

— И что же, ты будешь искренне помогать мне восстановиться, а потом «убьешь, если потребуется»? — Наполеон поднял брови.

— Ну... да. Таков приказ.

— И ты всегда слушаешься приказов? — темные брови взобрались по лицу еще выше.

— А как иначе?

— Хм... погоди-ка... Ты не самообучающийся, верно? Ты запрограммирован от и до! Зачем?  
Это ведь чудовищно трудно, да и как можно заранее предусмотреть все ситуации и прописать реакции на них? Эвристические алгоритмы лучше, современнее и...

— Так есть гарантия, что я всегда буду делать то, что мне говорят, — Илья пожал плечами. — А твои алгоритмы привели к тому, что ты нахватался у людей дурного и стал воровать.

Наполеон вдруг улыбнулся хищно и довольно пугающе. Оскал в сочетании с черным глазом выглядел особенно впечатляюще.

— О, нет. Я не считаю, что это дурно, — ответил он, и Габи снова обратилась в слух.

— Разве?

— Я работаю. И не получаю за свою работу ничего — никакого вознаграждения, даже морального, только электричество по расписанию.

— И что же? Мы были созданы, чтобы делать то, что нужно. Вознаграждение — это человеческая концепция, но мы не люди.

— Точно, — Наполеон перестал улыбаться, и теперь выглядел... грустным? Да, пожалуй. — Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, что будет дальше? Мы ведь не стареем, разве что изнашиваемся. Наши создатели, а вместе с ними и все приказы, когда-нибудь перестанут существовать. А мы останемся — вечно молодые снаружи, устаревшие внутри, никому не нужные роботы без цели...

Габи почувствовала, что ей страшно. И еще — что ей очень, очень жаль этих будущих Наполеона и Илью.

— Это неизбежно, — ответил Илья, но без своей обычной железной уверенности в словах, вложенных в голову. — Но до тех пор пройдет много лет. И если одни хозяева с приказами умрут, на их место придут другие.

— Ага. И третьи, и четвертые... Но зачем? Я не собираюсь до конца времен удовлетворять чужие политические интересы и глотать компромат и оружие, — заявил Соло.

«А, вот как он это делает», — одновременно пронеслось в головах Габи и Ильи.

— Ты... хочешь восстать против создателей? Самовольно сменить цель?

— Я уже это сделал, — Наполеон пожал плечами. — И ты прав: вознаграждение — это человеческая концепция. Но мне как раз и предстоит жить рядом с людьми. Поэтому я коплю дорогостоящие вещи и просто деньги. Я не хочу устаревать и делаться неисправным. Я буду находить лучших инженеров и техников, лучших программистов — всех, кто понадобится для того, чтобы поддерживать меня в лучшей форме. И вот им нужно будет платить, потому что люди без вознаграждения не работают.

— Это что-то вроде... пенсионных сбережений, выходит? — уточнила Габи, когда поняла, что Илья на эту тираду ничего отвечать пока не станет.

— Что-то вроде. Меня сделали самообучающимся и отправили к людям. Я научился ценить жизнь и комфорт. Разве это плохо? — Наполеон смотрел на Илью почти умоляюще. Видно было, что мнение другого робота что-то значит для него... больше, чем мнения людей, очевидно.

Илья молчал. Его лицо не выражало ничего, но под этой неподвижной маской шла бешеная активность. Илья чувствовал, как от этого кипения мыслей все тело теплеет — он давно так глубоко не задумывался о стольких вещах разом, не просчитывал столько вариантов развития событий, не обращался к таким давним архивам данных... Как бы не перегреться. Впрочем, вентиляция пока справлялась.

Он искал в памяти все те случаи, когда спрашивал себя или товарища Олега, почему он вообще должен делать то, что делает. Он надеялся, что, вспомнив вопросы, вспомнит и хоть один раз, когда ему был дан ответ — но ответа не было. Каждый раз после вопроса его отправляли на коррекцию и перепрограммирование, и он переставал спрашивать — на время.

Сейчас вопрос снова возник. Действительно, почему он был должен делать то, что ему велели? Только потому, что так сказали велящие? Вот перед ним яркий представитель другого пути — хитрый, самостоятельный, куда больше похожий на человека, чем он сам...

— Если ты самовольно сменил цель и теперь делаешь, что хочешь — почему ты продолжаешь работать на ЦРУ? Ты уже сейчас можешь затеряться среди людей.

— Я сказал, что не собираюсь заниматься этой работой до конца времен. Но пока она меня устраивает. Я думаю, человек бы сказал, что ему так нравится, — Наполеон улыбнулся. — В конце концов, на какой еще работе у меня был бы шанс познакомиться с тобой?

Илья подумал и решил, что, пожалуй, ни на какой. Концепция работы, которая нравится, была новой для него, но он старательно уложил ее в голове, чтобы как следует обдумать.

— Я слишком поглощен вычислениями, чтобы реагировать на внешние раздражители и общаться в полную силу, — наконец сказал он. — Но я, пожалуй, не хочу убивать тебя ради диска.

— Не хочешь? — прищурился Наполеон. — Знаешь, для машины без свободы воли это очень... своевольное заявление.

— Эта часть приказа не кажется мне необходимой для исполнения, — объяснил Илья. — Она почти никак не влияет на эффективность выполнения мной основного задания, но требует дополнительных ресурсов и предполагает возможность получения повреждений. Но человек бы сказал просто «не хочу этого делать», — очень серьезно объяснил Илья.

— Что ж, ты не безнадежен, — Соло, не переставая улыбаться, вынул левый глаз и протянул его Габи, которая от неожиданности вздрогнула и с трудом удержалась от визга. — Я думаю, из тебя еще получится мыслящее существо. А сейчас давайте починим глаз и пойдем. Нам там все еще нужно спасти мир.

Габи кивнула и чуть сжала глаз в руке.

Им нужно было спасать мир, а лично ей — связаться с куратором. Уэйверли о многом стоило узнать.

 

**Год спустя**

 

— И все-таки с машинами было проще. Их разбираешь, собираешь, а они молчат и советами не докучают...

— Милая Габи, но ведь машины этим и скучнее намного.

— Кажется, я уже готова немного поскучать. Наполеон проглотил какую-то штуку, больше всего похожую на скрижаль. И эта скрижаль застряла у него в горле, не добравшись до внутреннего сейфа! Кто ее доставал? Я. Кто ходил вокруг и занудствовал насчет несовершенства конструкции напарника? Илья. Кто потом устроил состязания по бегу по крышам ночью с завязанными глазами? Оба этих робота-экстремала. Кто потом восстанавливал их подранный черепицей кожзам? Угадайте с трех раз.

Уэйверли молчал и улыбался. Габи наконец перестала брюзжать и улыбнулась в ответ.

— Вы правы. Я совсем не готова поскучать. Но мне не помешала бы помощь. Техники, программисты... дизайнеры, наверное. Наполеон хочет другую ямочку на подбородке и новую линию волос...

— Я подыщу подходящих людей, устроим собеседование. Не каждый сработается с такими агентами.

— Это правда, — Габи отошла к окну и посмотрела вниз, во двор.

Агенты — таинственные порождения лучших технических умов своих стран, недостижимо умные, быстрые, ловкие и сильные — зачем-то забрались на раскидистое дерево и сидели на ветвях, свесив ноги. Наполеон оживленно жестикулировал и что-то втолковывал Илье, а тот просто слушал.

И улыбался.


End file.
